Keita Morigami
is the LBX player champion of the Asia Region in the Danball Senki series. Appearance He has short brown hair and black eyes. He also wears an orange jacket. Personality Biography Danball Senki Keita first appears in the Artemis 2050 Tournament. In episode 20, during the waiting room, Keita launches his Warrior from causing an argument between Ami and Johnny & Paul from escalating any further. As the latter duo leaves, Keita introduces himself to Ban alongside his teammates. As Kazu and Kinoshita Kouji exchange positive remarks another their LBX, Keita tells Ban that his Achilles is strong LBX and his dad is a good designer. Before C Block begins, he wishes Team Ban the best and to meet in the finals. At the end of the episode, Team Morigami and Team Ban face off in the Finals of C Block with their LBX in the Industrial Zone. They end the episode with their plan to eliminate Hunter nearly working with Kunoichi and Achilles damaged. Continuing in episode 21, Keita, alongside Nakabayashi Reina try to finish off Achilles and Kunoichi, but Hunter uses Stinger Missiles as a smokescreen to cover up any further attacks. As Team Ban escapes, he decides to follow at a slower pace but Hunter and Kunoichi start flanking them out yet Achilles is missing. He realizes their plan is to separate them from Achilles and Warrior spots Achilles shield at a corner. But to his team’s shock, the shield is the only thing there and Hunter targets Keita’s trooper. However,Kouji has Buld jump in the way to save his LBX. As he thanks Kouji, Keita notices that Warrior is slightly damaged. Before he and Reina continue their assault, the three comment that Ban’s team are worthy adversaries. While Yuna and Ami fight, Hunter continues to snipe at Warrior, leading an opening for Ban to strike. Yuna and him agree to have her deal with Kazu. This prove to be a mistake on Keita’s part since now Warrior is on the receiving end of a two on one battle and next, Reina’s Amazoness gets a Break Over by Kazu’s Stinger Missiles. As Hunter, Kunoichi, and Achilles all charge at his Warrior, Keita realizes that he’ll lose on a full 3-on-1 fight and uses his Hissatsu Function: Trident, Breaking Over Kunoichi and Hunter while Achilles’ shield blocks the hit. With just him and Ban left, Keita tells Ban that even though its a good match, but with Achilles’s leg joints weakened, he admits that he has the advantage. Warrior and Achilles clash, but Achilles’ Chance Meter gauge went up enough for Ban to use Super Plasma Burst. At the end, Keita and his team congratulate Ban and his team on a job and wishes him the best of luck in the finals. In episode 22, Ban, Hanzou, Ami, and Kazu find out that Achilles’ Lance has been damaged and don’t have enough time to repair it. Luckily for them, Keita arrives and he lends Ban his Sea Staff that he uses with Warrior and tells him to win. In episodes 23 and 24, he watches the Artemis finals alongside his teammates. Danball Senki W Keita was a Slave Player for Detector who was guarding the clock tower. Before Ban and his group arrived at the clock tower, Kirito Kazama battled and defeated him, freeing Keita from Detector's control.Episode 22 (W) Trivia References Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Slave Player Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Rivals Category:Artemis Finalists